


May 4, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hm?'' Amos muttered with wide eyes when a creature spared his life.





	May 4, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Hm?'' Amos muttered with wide eyes when a creature spared his life before he viewed her with two daughters and turned to Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
